Doctor, doctor, please
by BadBoySyndrome
Summary: Summary: Amy is sick – isn't it lucky that she's got her own Doctor, with a sonic screwdriver to fix it? Definitely smut!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In case you're wondering, yes I'm suffering from the flu, with nothing to entertain me than Dr. Who and my dirty thoughts. Also, I might have been listening to the good old "Doctor Doctor" by UFO. Please review and please note that this is really rated M for a reason! I hope to update soon, especially if I get reviews/favs.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no money involved here, just pleasure.

 **Doctor, doctor, please**

Amelia Pond was in terrible pain. Her joints throbbed with it, her head felt like it was bursting and worst of all, her skin was so sensitive so that every time she moved on the cool sheets of her bed in TARDIS, fresh bursts of agony ensued. She had been suffering for a while now in a kind of miserable daze, but now that she heard the familiar footsteps from the hallway she managed to whimper very faintly: "Doctor…doctor…please."

As she expected, her door opened immediately and the tall figure of the doctor was silhouetted in the doorframe. "Pond! What's the matter?" he bellowed. Amy winced and whispered. "Not so loud, doctor… I think… I think I'm dying…" With two leaps of his long legs, the doctor was by her bed, leaning over her. "Amy what's wrong? Tell me!" he whispered furiously, already waving his sonic screwdriver at her direction. After the initial reading he mumbled, "This is extremely very not good. Must be that last transit point. A million lifeforms passing through, no surprise that you can catch something like this…" Amy's eyes fluttered shut and the Doctors face and voice seem to drift somewhere far away. "No, no, no, no, no! Stay awake Amelia, you stay awake now!" With great difficulty Amy concentrated again in the present moment, "What's…wrong..with…me?" she breathed.

"Nothing, it's nothing I can't fix," the Doctor said smiling, but the smile was a little too bright, of the specific variety that told Amy that there was plenty to be worried about. Doctor cupped his large hands around Amy's face, looking deep into her eyes. His hands were smooth and gentle, and blessedly cool on Amy's feverish skin. "Now, Amy, I need to take some more precise readings. But I need the reading directly from the skin above your heart. I'm sorry, but I need to open your shirt, OK?" A ghost of a crooked smile played on Amy's lips. "Oh, Doctor, you don't know how long I've waited to hear that."

"Shh now is not the time for jokes," Doctor responded but smiled as well. The day Amy would be too sick to flirt would be a bad day indeed. Doctor felt a swell of tenderness in both his hearts when he looked at his Amelia Pond, his magnificent Pond lying so still and pale. He opened the buttons of her shirt slowly, noticing how weird it was that his hands were shaking. We're friends, just friend he kept telling himself. But as more and more of her creamy skin was revealed it became harder and harder to hold on to that. "Now, let's see," the Doctor said, running his sonic screwdriver in a small circle just below Amy's left breast.

Amy let out a content sigh. The sonic screwdriver left in its wake a feeling of wonderful relief, a blessed absence of pain. Suddenly she felt like she could breathe easier. As she felt the misery slowly leave her body, the situation suddenly became much more interesting. Here she was, practically naked, and there was no way the Doctor would run away from a sick girl.

"Oh, Doctor, that feels so good! But I still have these joint pains. And my neck and back are killing me. Would you mind using that screwdriver a bit more, please?" While she was talking she had already shed the rest of her shirt and turned to lie on her stomach.

"Sure, no problem," said the Doctor in a slightly higher voice than usual. A slightly panicky track of "Just friends, remember, just friends, even though she is lying there in front of you in only her knickers, asking you to touch her, we're just friends, can you get it through your thick skull!" was going through his mind.

All of this inner monologue just sort of melted away when Amy started moaning: "Oh Doctor, that feels so good, yes, can you do my arms as well, please? And my lower back, please, Doctor?" Something about the way she whispered his name made his hearts beat faster. The dream that he had a few days ago surfaced to his mind. He had been saving Amy, finding her chained up in a cell wearing next to nothing. But instead of releasing her immediately, his dream-self had taken the opportunity to ravish the red haired beauty in many inventive and filthy ways. He had woken up disgusted with himself but almost painfully hard. The sounds Amy had been making in the dream were a lot like the sounds she was making now.


	2. Chapter 2

For once, he was free to run his fingers and the sonic screwdriver on her skin, and with a legitimate reason. He could feel his resolution to stay away from the alluring Amy Pond weaken. He couldn't leave her sick and alone! And if he enjoyed touching her a little bit too much, that surely was not going to be a problem to anyone but himself. And he could take care of himself later, in the privacy of his own bed room. Amy never needed to know how hard he was right now. He kept running the sonic screwdriver in large slow arcs on her back and sides, conveying all his will to heal to the psychic interface of the sonic screwdriver. Accidentally, his desire for his patient got transmitted as well.

Now that the pain had subsided, the sonic waves were having quite a different effect of Amy. It felt a lot like the lips of a skilful lover traveling up and down her body, each gentle touch sending shivers of passion through her body. Or like sunlight, the first warm rays of the sun after a long, long winter. Amy couldn't remember the last time she had been so aroused, and they hadn't really even done anything yet. Slowly and deliberately Amy rolled on her back again and opened her arms for the Doctor.

"I feel much better now", she whispered, reaching for his bow tie. "Come on Doctor, you know you want this." The Doctor caught her hands in his large hands before they reached their destination, suddenly looking serious. His deep green eyes held a hint of warning. "Don't push me Amy. I'm Gallifreyan, but I'm just a man. If you keep throwing yourself at me, I might do something we will both regret."

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for, my raggedy doctor." Amy whispered. "Besides, I still have a very persistent ache right about here," she continued, slowly dragging their joint hands towards the apex of her breast. Breathing heavily now, the Doctor traced a small circle around her nipple with the sonic screwdriver, eliciting a deep moan from Amy. "You have to fix the other one as well, Doctor."

"Well, Pond, maybe a kiss will make it all better?" he said softly, finally all thoughts of keeping himself aloof forgotten. He bent his head down, the unruly mess of hair hiding his face from Amy. But she could feel his wide, expressive lips tracing their way to her other breast, latching on to her nipple, circling his tongue around it. All the while his sonic screwdriver was circling her other nipple very gently, causing the pleasant tingling sensation to spread through her body. Amy was gasping now in earnest, a pink flush colouring her pale skin, making her look even more beautiful. Doctor was getting increasingly aroused, feeling himself growing harder by the second. When she pulled his head up for a kiss, he didn't resist. At first their kiss was tentative, but soon their lips were fused together in passion, tongues sliding around freely. Amy drew the doctor fully on top of her but suddenly pushed him off again.

"Right, sorry, terribly sorry, just friends, don't know what got into me," the Doctor babbled, bouncing up from the bed and heading for the door.

"Shut up, stupid!" Amy said but there was laughter in her voice. "Do you have any idea how scratchy your tweed coat feels on naked boobs? And it's time to even the playing field a bit anyway. Here I am, wearing practically nothing, all hot and bothered, and you're still fully dressed!"

Doctor froze in mid-step "Oh, I'm definitely hot and bothered, Amy, no doubt about that," the Doctor growled shrugging off his coat and leaping back on the bed.

Amy's hands sped to his bow tie, carefully untying it. "This is the best part. It's like unwrapping the perfect gift on a Christmas morning," she murmured in a voice as soft as warm dark chocolate.

"I know, bow ties are cool, but I think I can promise you even better parts to come" the Time Lord answered in a husky voice, a smirk on his expressive lips. His fingers were practically flying in their haste, as he was trying to get rid of his clothes faster than humanly possible. But once he got down to his boxer shorts, he hesitated. From the sizeable bulge in his boxers Amy could tell that it wasn't about lack of enthusiasm, but again he got that sober look in his old eyes. "Amy, are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure, you idiot!" she answered, drawing him down to her bed. She couldn't believe she finally had her Doctor here with her, after all the time that she had waited. She gently ran her fingers over the bulge in his boxers, rewarded by a gasp from him. "Oh, that was a nice sound, can you do that again for me, please?" Outlining the shape in the boxers more definitively with her hands led to a similar result. She slipped her small warm hand in his boxers encircling as much of his warm, pulsing cock in her hand as she could. This time the results were more spectacular, as his whole body twitched and he moaned her name in a strangled whisper. Enjoying her new found control over the mighty Doctor, Amy pumped gently up and down a couple of times. In a strangled whisper the Doctor said "Amy, if you keep doing that, this is all going to be over too soon. For this once, I would really, really like to take it slow."

Amy removed her hand, and raised her eyebrows: "Fine. So, do you have a plan, Doctor?" Doctor scooped up the discarded sonic screwdriver. "Hmm, so Miss Pond, where exactly you still have pain? Maybe I better do a full body scan on you. Can you please lie absolutely still for me now?" His professional performance was only marred by his very dirty smirk. Amy opened her eyes very wide "Yes, Doctor" she murmured with a matching smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor started from her feet, tracing the sole of her foot, each elegantly painted toe, and then moving upwards in a snaking pattern. Each inch elicited more sighs and moans from Amy. The pleasant tingling feeling was growing into a pulsing rhythm in her loins that demanded action. A few inches before her knickers, he stopped and then started again from the sole of her other foot. By the time he had repeated the process for the other leg, Amy was ready to forget all of her promises to stay still and just jump on him and ride him hard. But when she made an impatient move to do just that, the Doctor pushed her back down on the mattress, gently, but with uncharacteristic dark fire burning in his eyes that made a hot flash of pure physical need flash through Amy's body. "You really have to learn to take the doctor's orders, seriously, Miss Pond." he whispered smoothly.

The Doctor moved on to caress Amy's hands, arms, and the sensitive neck with both his lips and the sonic screwdriver. It felt eerily like having two lovers paying attention to her. They shared a searing kiss before he moved back to where he started, Amy's beautiful breasts, tipped by perfect pink crowns. Now the sensations coursing through Amy's body were reaching a crescendo and Doctor was not far behind. His cock was throbbing and achingly hard and there was nothing he'd like to do more than plunge it into Amy's soft, dripping wet core. Before that though, he had other plans.

"I think I know now where the problem is, Miss Pond," he said in a voice thick with arousal. He pointed the sonic screwdriver towards Amy's loins and watched the seams of her knickers disintegrate. Doctor slowly slid the screwdriver towards Amy's neatly trimmed pussy, until it was hovering about half an inch above her clitoris playing havoc with the sensitive nerve bundle there. Not being able to resist, the Doctor slid his other hand to play as well, sliding first one and then two of his long, beautiful fingers deep into his beloved Amelia Pond, savouring the feel of her hot passage pressing on his digits.

Amy had never imagined that anything could feel quite so exquisitely good. "Doctor!" And with that Doctor could feel her pulsing forcefully around his fingers, with only incoherent moans coming from Amy. In a split second he had replaced the sonic screwdriver with his mouth. He was lapping up her juices, his clever tongue circling her clit and prolonging her orgasm.

While she was still lying there, more than a little dazed, the Doctor entered her in one swift move, giving a deep hiss, finally being able to bury himself in her fully. When Amy came back to her senses, the Doctor was moving in and out in regular rhythm. He was looking intense, like when he was concentrating on solving a particularly complex problem with TARDIS. He smiled at her. "I'm not hurting, you am I?" His cock was filling her so completely, stretching her. But there was no sense of discomfort, as there was definitely more than enough lubricant there. It felt good, and bit by bit Amy could feel the oncoming storm of a second orgasm approaching. Amy shook her head slightly and smiled at him. Amy looked deep into his eyes and tried to think of a ways to make him feel as good as he had made her feel. She started by licking her lips very slowly, very provocatively, pulling his head down for a good long kiss. She ran her hands all over him, every place she could reach. His nipples turned out to be especially sensitive, perhaps some alien feature of his biology. As soon as Amy figured that out, he wiggled enough to get Doctor's attention. "Hey, Doctor, my turn…Lie down on your back. I want to see my Doctor with a plan coming unhinged with desire," she whispered.

When Amy was riding the Doctor, she reached for the sonic screwdriver herself. She had used it before so she knew more or less what to do, but she let the first touch of it on Doctor's skin to be very brief. She need not bothered though. All the power and arousal that she had channelled to the psychic interface of the screwdriver manifested on Doctors skin as an indescribable mix of "Amyness". It had a bit of the silky feel of her fiery hair, a lot of warmth and sunlight, and a smidgeon of something hard and metallic, part of the iron hard core that was at the centre of her. The part that waited for her doctor, that would always wait for her doctor. Whatever the exact components of the sonic screwdriver output were, when it hit the sensitive Gallifreyan nipples, Doctor almost threw Amy off him as he bucked under her. Amy dialled it down a notch, she was not quite ready to let the high and mighty time lord come yet.

The Doctor held on to her hips with his lovely large hands, encouraging her to move faster. Amy caressed his chest and nipples with the screwdriver, eliciting moans and gasps from the Doctor. Seeing him so turned on, his green eyes hazed with desire for her, made her feel incredible. His big hard cock inside her, his hands roaming her body: Amy could feel her orgasm coming closer and closer. The Doctor could feel it as well, and he moved one of his hands so that every time Amy's hips came down, her clit got a nice caress.

When Amy was nearing her orgasm, the Doctor couldn't wait any longer either. With a snarl and an impressive display of Gallifreyan speed and strength he flipped Amy on her knees and started pounding into her with full speed. His other hand was holding her in place but the other one was rubbing her clit, making sure that his lovely Amelia would get to the finish line at the same time as him. It didn't take long before both of them were coming, the Doctor pouring himself into the wet, amazing Amy Pond who was writhing under him, making most unimaginable noises. Afterwards, both of them collapsed, completely spent, on the bed.

"Well, that was the most opportune case of Sylvian Plague that I've ever seen" the Doctor said rather breathlessly. "What do you mean, plague?! I had the plague? And you didn't tell me?" Amy responded, irritated, but really feeling too mellow to do anything about it. But he would pay for that later, Amy swore in her mind. "Well, there was no danger really… You're just so lucky to be traveling with a first rate Doctor by your side" he said kissing her shoulder. "That I am, indeed," Amy sighed.

 _A/N I've been reading a lot of Amy/11 smut lately (possibly more than what's good for me :) and some of it is really good. I'm not sure if it's worthwhile for me to keep with Whofic, maybe it's not worth it with all the first grade stuff out there. Should I just go back to vampires? Let me know, plz?_


End file.
